


A Chance at Hope

by tainted-tash (tainted_tash)



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Events [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_tash/pseuds/tainted-tash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin has spent the last several years wandering in the Forest of Dean at the full moon after it was made a sanctuary for all werewolves. His family taken from him, Remus wanders aimlessly and wishes for a chance at happiness. An encounter with a werewolf hunter changes all that and he is thrown into the Den of Fenrir Greyback- his creator. Is this his chance at hope and happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance at Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are with the second instalment of the A Series of Unfortunate Events collection. This particular addition is a Fenrir/Remus story.
> 
> Please take note that there is a strong mention of child death, though not graphic. If this is something that would upset you, please either do not read or consider yourself warned in advance.
> 
> There will be no beastiality in this story, so don’t get your hopes up ;)
> 
> JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things, I am merely borrowing her creations for my own fun. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I thank Jessiikaa15 for the pairing in this one.

A Chance at Hope

 

Snout turned skyward, Remus, or Moony as he was during the moon, sniffed at the air, something catching his attention but gone before he could properly ascertain what it was. Though, admittedly, it was probably just another werewolf. Since the end of the war ten years ago, the Forest of Dean had been made into a sort of sanctuary for wolves when they shifted. A safe place that they could congregate, play around- especially for the cubs- and hunt safely and without risk of being hurt.

There were some who abhorred the idea that animals were reared for the wolves to hunt, but in reality, it was no different to the American’s and their open season. Even in the UK, hunting went on. Muggles and their guns, even wizards had been known to take the sport up. 

Not sensing any danger, Moony ventured deeper into the forest with a soft yip of happiness. He could hear a group playing up ahead and sought them out to see if he might be able to join in the fun. Since the Wolfsbane had been made mandatory, there were even less werewolf attacks and it let their human counterparts keep their sane mind.

A twig snapped not far to his left and Moony got the sudden scent of anger and hatred. Bursting into a sprint, he made it to the group he had heard earlier and howled at them to run. The female werewolves grabbed their cubs and ran like the wind, and Moony snapped at the males to follow. No cub should be fatherless.

But in Moony’s desperate efforts to save the others, he forgot about himself. The stench of vile hatred was all around him now, polluting the air and forcing him to turn and face the werewolf hunter.

“You mangy fucking beast! You warned them!” The hunter screamed at him.

Moony huffed a chuckle, his eyes gleaming yellow in triumph. Remus stared out through the yellow eyes and grinned in a feral way. ‘At least you won’t get to hurt them,’ he thought.

The hunter tensed to strike, but Moony moved faster. Launching himself at the man, Moony dove straight for his throat, his teeth gnashing at the skin but never getting purchase. The hunter was strong, Moony would concede that. But, being werewolf, he was stronger. 

A boot struck him and he went flying, his body smacking with a sickening crunch against a nearby tree. Shakily climbing back to his paws, Moony snarled, drool falling from his fangs. With a cry of rage, Moony tore after him, launching at the human and sinking his fangs into the soft throat, ripping it out and leaving no chance that he would survive and become a wolf.

As their bodies fell to the ground, a shot rang out and white, hot pain slashed through Moony’s stomach. He whimpered in pain and crawled away as the hunter lay bleeding to death. Curling up under the tree his body had smashed against; Moony blearily looked up as someone approached. 

Certain it was another hunter; Moony closed his eyes and accepted his fate- he was going to die anyway. He could feel the silver coursing through his veins, shutting his body down. The last thing he registered was glowing yellow eyes and a familiar voice that he had not heard since he was six years old.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Damp. Cold. Earthy. Several scents assaulted Remus’ nose as he regained consciousness. He could hear voices, not far away, talking in hushed murmurs. He caught his name, and something about hunters. Then it all came rushing back. 

The group of wolves that he had helped escape before the hunter had shown up. The fight and tearing his throat out. But he’d been shot, Remus was sure of it. The pain he had felt was exactly that of silver poisoning. The hunters had new bullets, liquid silver that was released into the veins on the bullets impact.

It seemed that many wizards were not above adopting the methods of Muggles after all. Though, Remus was absolutely certain that the one he had killed was not magical, he would have been able to smell and feel it, unless they were a squib.

Then that voice. Remus had hoped to never hear it again, having only seen the wolf once. His mind flashed to his six year old self, paralysed with fear as a great hulking beast came stalking out of the woods behind his father’s house.

The cruel voice that had whispered he was going to die, and the wolf was going to enjoy every morsel of his tender, young flesh. ‘Little boys are my favourite’ was all the wolf had said before teeth ripped into his throat.

Remus shook his head and cleared his mind of the images. First, he needed to assess just how much damaged had been done to him, and where he was. Then he could worry about Fenrir Greyback.

He found that he could move, so clearly he wasn’t a prisoner wherever he was. A groan fell from his lips as he pushed himself to sit upright, the room swayed dangerously and Remus had to shut his eyes lest he lose whatever may be in his stomach.

A soft hand grasped his arm, holding his steady while he found his balance again. Opening his eyes, Remus looked into ones that reminded him so much of his Nymphadora. Pain and despair lanced through his heart but he ruthlessly squashed it down. She’d made her choice.

“Where am I?” He croaked.

“You’re still in the Forest of Dean, this is Alpha’s den. He found you, brought you back here. I’ve fixed the worst of the damage but I’m afraid the bullet wound will scar.”

Remus laughed hollowly. “What’s another scar to add to the collection?”

The woman nodded, a smile twitching at her lips. “My apologies, where are my manners. I’m Ravenna.”

“Remus Lupin,” he said, shaking her hand.

“Yes, everyone knows who you are.”

Snorting quietly, Remus managed to make it to his feet and gazed around the room. “You said den, but this looks like an actual building.”

“It is, sort of. It’s a shed, of sorts. We use it for medical reasons, and it gives those who have been injured a quiet place to recuperate. No cubs can get in unless they are the injured party.”

Noticing the door, Remus moved towards it, his hand never leaving the wall for balance. Ravenna opened it for him, bright sunshine covering him and though it hurt his eyes, he turned his face into it.

“I was so sure I was dead.”

“Not on my watch,” Ravenna teased.

Chuckling softly, Remus staggered out but fell to his knees when his legs wouldn’t support him. 

“Here, you’ll need to use this for a few weeks. Your leg was broken, in several places. I’m actually amazed you were even able to continue fighting the hunter.”

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises. Am I safe to go walk around?”

“Of course you are! You’re not our prisoner, Remus!” Ravenna cried.

Nodding to her, Remus balanced on the cane and walked. His aim was for nowhere, just to walk, and think. Why would Greyback bring him here instead of killing him? Remus was completely confounded and could not come up with a single reason why he would be kept alive.

Remus could smell Ravenna not far behind him and turned around, his face polite but distant. “I understand you have a duty of care to me, Ravenna, but I wanted to walk to be alone.”

The female wolf laughed. “Oh of course. I was just coming to tell you that Alpha is looking for you, so be careful, you’ll probably run into him at some point.”

“Alright, thank you for the heads up.”

Resuming his walk, Remus glanced back to see Ravenna already walking back to the shed he had just left. She looked so much like Nymphadora, it twisted his heart and the crushing grief threatened to swamp him. 

Stumbling into a tree, Remus choked on his sobs and forced them back. His sweet wife, merlin he missed her, so very much. Strong hands gripped his arms and Remus found his vision blurred, his tears gathered but yet to fall.

“Slow breaths,” he could hear Greyback say. 

Remus wanted to struggle away, but his sorrow was so great that he felt like that six year old boy, only it wasn’t fear that paralysed him this time. Slowly getting under control, Remus swiped a hand across his eyes and looked up into Fenrir Greyback’s.

“Greyback,” he spat.

“Remus,” he acknowledged softly. “Walk with me.”

The younger werewolf considered the childishness of refusing, and decided he wouldn’t. So far, Greyback had done nothing to make him think that he would come to any harm in his den, so for now, while he gathered his strength, he would see what the Alpha wolf wanted.

“I should probably thank you for bringing me back here, but I can’t help but think you have some ulterior motive,” Remus said quietly.

Fenrir glanced at him. “Not entirely. I do have questions, and I’m sure you do too. But it would be against my role as Alpha to hurt you, especially while you are recuperating.”

“Questions? What possible questions could you have for me? You haven’t had anything to do with me since the night you turned me.”

“I know, and in part, that was my choice. I am told your wife is no longer alive?”

Remus inhaled sharply. “No, she isn’t.”

Fenrir knew there was a story there but sensed that trying to get Remus to talk about it would only have tempers rising and that in turn would get them nowhere. But, it seemed that Remus was volunteering the information when he suddenly started talking.

“Nymphadora gave birth to Teddy, my son, in secret. We were being hunted and had hidden in a cave on the Orkney Islands in Scotland. She was in labour by the time we made it and it was extremely touch and go. But, luck was on our side. Theodore John Lupin was born before nightfall and he’d inherited the werewolf curse.”

Fenrir listened in silence, allowing Remus to give whatever information he wanted.

“We lasted six weeks before we were found and had to move on. Nymphadora had managed to get it into her head that they wouldn’t hurt her if she appeared with Teddy. He was, after all, just a baby. I knew, though. I knew that they would kill them both as soon as they realised that Teddy carried the curse. It’s more apparent in the babies, their eyes flicker to yellow frequently as they can’t control the wolf yet.”

Fenrir knew that to be true, many of the cubs born with the curse would have their eyes jump between their natural colour and the yellow that was the wolf in them.

Leaning against a tree, Remus scrubbed a hand over his face and gave his leg a rest. “I begged her to come with me, but she was just so certain that they wouldn’t hurt an infant. She was so wrong. The second they realised Teddy was a wolf and she had borne him, they shot them like animals. Teddy was killed first.”

He took a shaky breath and managed to not fall to his knees. Remus looked at Fenrir and sighed heavily, shaking his head. “It was a year later that they finally made the Forest of Dean somewhere that wolves could congregate without being killed ruthlessly. Except for yesterday, of course. Assuming it is the next day, that is?”

“Yes. You slept through the night. I am so very sorry about your family, Remus.”

The younger wolf shrugged. “I’ve gotten to a point where I have somewhat accepted what she chose. I cannot understand it, because she led my first- and only- child to death. But I have accepted it, or the hate will end up eating me alive.”

Fenrir nodded. “It takes a lot to be able to accept and move on from something like that. You are a strong wolf, Remus. I believe I owe you an answer. Ask your question.”

Remus had only one. “Why did you attack me all those years ago? You changed me, and then left to come to grips with what I was. My father hated me, my mother feared me. I was alone and had absolutely no one to explain what the hell I was going through. I was homeless by the time I was ten, and it was only because of James’ parents that I was taken in. Even being purebloods, they could pity a young boy who had no life, no friends, and no understanding of what he had become.”

Fenrir closed his eyes and took a minute before answering Remus’ question. “I wasn’t in my right mind that night. The Wolfsbane had not been created, but most wolves were able to accept the inner beast much easier. The moon was particularly strong that night and I lost control, letting the beast roam without restraint. Children smell sweetest to us because they are innocent, unpolluted. By the time I had reigned myself in, I’d already bitten you, and instead of taking you with me to care for you, I turned tail and ran.”

The answer was far less horrifying than Remus had led himself to believe. He had spent decades letting himself think, and believe, that Fenrir was a mindless beast who went around murdering children. Voldemort had built up on those stories, and it seemed that Fenrir had done nothing to dissuade them.

“I thought...well, children were your favourite?” Remus asked carefully.

“No, of course not. When Voldemort was in power, werewolves were being taken by the Ministry and tortured for whereabouts of other dens. I took with his side to keep us safe, and yes, that meant letting the stories about me grow wild, but it at least made most stay away from us.”

It made sense, in reality. Things were better now, but he had long ago accepted that werewolves would always be hunted by someone. At least now, there were safe places and most couldn’t get into the sanctuaries, but since the Forest of Dean was such a vast place and still classed as a public place that wards could not be put up.

“Why not come back for me later?”

Fenrir overlooked that fact that Remus was asking question after question, he owed the younger wolf so much more than just answers. “By the time I had tracked you back down, you were with the Potter’s, and already dealing with what you were.”

Remus scowled. “That didn’t mean you couldn’t have come for me. And if you don’t like children, then how do you explain Lavender Brown?”

“Miss Brown was not as loyal to the Light as many thought she was. She and her father were campaigning to have all werewolves made sterile. So those born with the curse can never have a family.”

“That does not justify killing her!”

Fenrir shrugged. “Maybe it doesn’t. But I will not allow someone like that to take away our right to procreate.”

Unfortunately, Remus could not argue with that. Choosing not to say anything to that, he moved away from the tree and continued on his walk, his mind burning through a thousand questions a second.

“Remus, I wish to ask you something?” Fenrir called from behind him.

He paused in his stride and turned to face the Alpha. “Yes?”

“Will you stay here? With this den?”

“For now, yes. Later? I don’t know.”

Fenrir nodded. “That is good enough for now. Come, let’s get you settled in, we can talk more then.”

It occurred to Remus that maybe he shouldn’t agree to talk more, but he felt lighter than he had in ages when talking about Nymphadora. So he nodded, and followed behind Fenrir.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Six weeks passed and though Remus’ leg had gotten better, he was not fully healed and his limp was still extremely pronounced, especially if he walked for too long without his cane. Fenrir had asked for little during the time he had been there.

He’d answered all of Remus’ questions honestly, even if the answers were difficult or not something Remus wanted to hear. Fenrir had approached the younger wolf a week into his stay and asked if he would do some light teaching to the cubs.

He’d readily agreed, relishing the chance to be able to do something with his time there. The cubs listened to him attentively, enjoying his lessons and most were already able to do minor spells. Except the wolves which had been Muggles. For them, Remus told some of the werewolf lore and tales.

Now, when Remus saw Ravenna, he was not instantly assaulted with memories of Nymphadora, and could hold a comfortable conversation with the woman. Often, he would find Fenrir watching him, almost curiously. For the most part, it didn’t bother him, but sometimes he would be watching him so intensely that Remus would begin to feel uncomfortable.

Remus didn’t realise how much he had come to enjoy the Alpha wolf’s company until on his sixth week, Fenrir was not at dinner and no one had seen him since that morning. A shiver of fear shot down Remus’ spine.

He asked Ravenna to cover his class that night to study the current phase of the moon. “Remus, he can take care of himself. He’s been doing it for long enough.”

“I know that, Ravenna. But something is bothering me. Call it wolf instinct, or whatever, but something is wrong, I know it.”

Ravenna looked at him carefully. “You’ve changed.”

Remus shook his head. “No, I grew up.”

“Your bond grew. When an Alpha makes a cub, a bond is formed, but yours never had the chance to grow because you were away from one another for so long. But now that you’re back, it’s had the chance to mature.”

"I highly doubt that's what it is. We haven't been in the same vicinity for over twenty years and the Alpha-cub bond would have dissolved years ago."

The woman shook her head. "No, your bond has always been there. Alpha has never stopped thinking about you, Remus. You are the only cub he has ever made and has refused to make any others."

“Our bond means nothing, Ravenna. I’ll bring him home and then I’m leaving.”

Ravenna smiled as he loped off into the woods. “Ah, but Remus, this is home to you,” she murmured to herself.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Night fell and with no sign of Fenrir, Remus grew increasingly frustrated and concerned. Where could the pack Alpha have gotten to? He was certain the Fenrir had not returned to the pack, he would have been called back by now if that were the case.

A light wind disturbed his hair, and with it came a scent. Hunter. Letting his nose guide him, Remus came across a small camp, one tent, and a small fire burning. Circling around, but remaining behind the trees, Remus scoped the area.

The hunter’s back was to him, and it was only when he made it around to the front that he found Fenrir. His Alpha lay tied up at the hunter’s feet, bruised and heavily bleeding. 

Remus' heart twisted at the sight of the powerful wolf left so broken and weak. He could smell no other hunters around, there was a good chance he could take this one. 

Attacking him in the camp would be a terrible idea, first rule of a battle- never attack on the foe's ground. 

Stepping away, Remus purposely snapped a twig and ran out into an open area, waiting for the hunter to come. Indeed, he came, dragging Fenrir with him. 

The pack master limped, his leg clearly broken and unable to hold him. He fell to the ground and the hunter kicked him. Remus saw red and snarled at him. 

"Poor, little wolf, come to find his master," the hunter sneered. 

Remus chuckled coldly. "In a manner of speaking. What you have there is my Alpha...and mate. I suggest you release him."

The hunter rolled his eyes. "No, he's a danger to humanity. So are you."

"We haven't been a danger to humanity for years, not since the Wolfsbane became mandatory." 

"Your kind shouldn't exist."

Remus laughed. "And what, you've taken it upon yourself to rid the earth of the big, bad wolf monsters?"

"No. I've learnt that if you kill the Alpha, you destroy the pack."

Remus fought the urge to glance at Fenrir. His Alpha would not be dying tonight. "Let my Alpha go, and you will walk away unharmed."

"You're just one little wolf, what can you possibly do against a seasoned werewolf hunter?"

Raw magic burst through Remus, and missed the hunter. The man laughed, unaware of the silver orb above his head. 

"On my travels, I learnt a rather interesting spell," Remus growled. 

Teeth elongating and fur sprouting out of his skin, Remus transformed into his wolf and Moony came out. 

"Not possible! It's not the full..."

The hunter noticed the moon above him and backed away. Fenrir remained human, strangely, though no doubt due to his broken state. 

Moony circled the man, drool pooling from his fangs, his growls fierce and menacing. 

Yanking on the chain binding Fenrir, the hunter tried to run. Moony launched himself through the air and snarled, knocking the man to the ground. 

Moony rolled around, biting and snapping at the nameless man, determined to keep him away from Fenrir. 

The hunter pulled a dagger from his boot and plunged it between Moony's ribs. Howling in agony, he struck, swiping his claw over the hunter's chest and shredding the skin and killing the hunter instantly.

The chain fell, allowing Fenrir to carefully wriggle out of the links. Moony staggered over, whining pitifully, trying to lick at his wound. 

The spell creating the moon faded as Moony did, forcing him to return to Remus. Collapsing at his feet, Remus coughed blood, a faint wheezing signalling his punctured lung. 

Forming his patronus, the misty wolf bounded off to find Ravenna and bring help. "Funny...it used to be an eagle," he coughed before passing out. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"...need to consider taking more drastic measures to bring him..."

The voice drifted into Remus' mind, slowly bringing him back to consciousness, and with it all his aches and pains. 

What the hell had happened to him? Oh yeah. The hunter. Fenrir. Fenrir! Remus sat bolt upright and searched around him until his amber eyes lit upon the Alpha wolf. 

"Shh, Remus, lay back, you're still recovering," Ravenna soothed, coming into his line of vision. 

"Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine, thanks to you. The hunter you took out had others tracking the pack, they ran off when they realised their leader was dead. We owe you our lives."

Remus snorted then winced painfully. "Don't be ridiculous. I did what any other member of this pack would have done."

Her smile was knowing but she said nothing, gently forcing him to lie back down. "Rest some more, you took a nasty hit."

"Thank you, for putting me back together once again."

She smiled and ruffled his hair playfully. "You are more than welcome."

Ravenna left him alone with Fenrir, the pack master looking at him guardedly. Remus bore the intense inspection with silence, not wanting to upset the wolf further. 

"You came to find me," he said finally. 

Remus nodded. "Yes. You were gone too long and people began to worry."

Fenrir cocked his head. "You began to worry?"

"Yes, of course. You're my Alpha- I naturally began to worry when you didn't return. Besides, I like to think that we have become friends since I've been here."

Fenrir smiled slightly. "Perhaps. In the woods, when you faced the man who captured me, you said something very interesting."

Remus tried to cast his mind back but everything was still fuzzy, no doubt from the blood loss he had suffered and his punctured lung. 

"Did I? You'll have remind me."

Fenrir smirked and ambled for the door. "When you remember, come find me. Get well quickly, Remus."

With that, the Alpha wolf was gone, leaving nothing behind but the earthy scent that invaded Remus' nostrils. Laying down, he shut his eyes and rested some more, or Ravenna would have his nuts as earrings. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It took a full two weeks before Remus was healed enough to get around on his own, especially since his broken leg had been aggravated while taking the hunter on. 

In that time, he'd thought in great length about going after the man, his reasons and what Fenrir had said while he had been in the recovery shed, as he'd dubbed it. 

In his mind, at the time, he had been looking for Fenrir because the pack would not have functioned for long with him missing and quite possibly dead. 

Then, when he'd realised that Fenrir was chained like some common animal, his blood had lit on fire and his temper had soared with it. 

At the time, his only thought was getting him away from Fenrir, but it had changed- morphed- into something else entirely. And then it had clicked. The older wolf was not just his Alpha or Maker, he was his Mate. 

Remus could only gather that that was what he had said and what Fenrir meant by when Remus had said something interesting in the woods. 

Now, walking around, he tried to find the resolve to go see the man he realised he'd come to care for, and make it known he remembered what he'd said. 

Where was his Gryffindor courage now? Harry would be laughing and calling him a big girl. Smiling at the thought of the young man, Remus made a mental note to owl him and find out how things were going with him and Draco. 

His legs brought him to a stop outside of Fenrir's place and Remus swallowed audibly before finding enough courage to raise his hand and knock on the door. 

It opened, Fenrir stood behind it and a smile on his lips. "I see you are back on your feet. Come on in."

Remus waited for him to step back and entered the small hut, the shade pleasant from the harsh beat of the sun on him. He offered a gentle smile before walking through into the sitting room at Fenrir's gesture. 

Plonking himself on the couch, Remus accepted the cold glass of ice water Fenrir presented him with. “How have you been?” He asked quietly.

“Quite well, my leg was a clean break so healed quickly and the rest was mostly shallow cuts and bruising from being kicked around. I’m curious where you learnt that spell.”

“The moon one?” Fenrir nodded. “I learned it from a wizard in Portugal, he was studying the moon phases and with them only appearing at certain times of the lunar cycle, he created a spell that, for a short period of time, would create another moon.”

“That is quite a spell- you must teach me it sometime.”

Remus smiled and nodded. “Of course. As you’ve probably guessed, I came here for a reason.”

"Indeed you probably have. Tea?"

"Sure. As it comes please, no sugar."

Fenrir nodded and bustled off to make their drinks. Remus suspected he was putting off the talk, maybe afraid he was going to say that he was leaving now he was fully healed. 

Accepting his drink once Fenrir returned, Remus gestured him to sit down, smiling wryly at inviting him to do so in his own home. 

"I've had a lot of time to think, during my recovery, and I've come to some rather startling conclusions in that time," Remus began. 

Fenrir looked at him guardedly. "I see. And just want conclusions would these be?"

“That I was wrong. You are no monster and I was wrong to think you were. I’m an adult and should be able to enter situations like one, but instead I was more interested in getting the cheap shots in there first. The amount of times I had to temper my tongue was stupid,” Remus started.

The Alpha wolf nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue.

“Secondly, I want to stay with the pack. I’m extremely fond of the cubs, and they’re a delight to teach. I honestly cannot remember a time when I have felt more at home. Not since…well, you get what I’m saying.”

“Of course you can stay, you’re as much a part of this pack as any other wolf that is here,” Fenrir murmured.

“And I remember what I said in the woods. It took me some time, a lot of things are still really fuzzy, partly because I was a wolf and partly because of the blood loss. I don’t think it hit me until I realised there was a possibility that you were in real danger. I couldn’t find any scent of you and the more time that passed, the more afraid I grew, and not just for the pack but for myself as well.”

Fenrir frowned. “I don’t understand.”  
Remus chuckled. “I remember calling you my Mate, and I meant it- then and now. The time that I’ve been here, we’ve had our talks and you’ve sat in on some of my classes while teaching the cubs. We’ve grown…close. It got to the point I would find myself disappointed if you were not sitting in on the class or you were not around for one of your talks.”

Fenrir dared not breathe in case it was some cruel joke or he was dreaming.

“I don’t know where this will take us, if anywhere, but I want to find out. Don’t you?” Remus asked softly.

Fenrir nodded dazedly, his mind burning through questions but he shut them down, not wanting to kill the moment. “Definitely,” he said hoarsely.

Remus rose and crouched in front of the Alpha wolf, his hands resting lightly on Fenrir’s clothed thighs, heat seeping into his hands, the woollen material of the trouser scratching his palms slightly.

He watched the other wolf’s Adam’s apple bounce as he swallowed repeatedly, seemingly lost for words. It was strange for him too. Just a few years ago, he was married to a woman and had sired a boy, and yet here he was, his body thrumming for the hardness of a male- this male in front of him.

Leaning up, Remus tipped his face towards Fenrir’s, silently asked him to take the last step, Remus unsure if he could do it himself.

Warm lips pressed to his own, slightly chapped, but gentle in their exploration of his. Remus found he liked the feeling of the light scratching of stubble against his own, the hardness of the thighs under his hands.

It was refreshing to feel something entirely different, despite being out of his comfort zone. But he didn’t mind, because it was his Alpha and his Mate, and nothing about kissing his Mate felt wrong in any way.

Strong, calloused fingers grasped his chin, tilting his head for a better fit and their kiss deepened, tongues tentatively touching, as if seeking and learning the taste of the other. It was delicious and exciting, his body thrumming under the intense locking of their lips.

Minutes later, Fenrir broke the kiss and sat back, his eyes slightly glazed and panting softly, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Remus smiled rather dopily, lost in a haze of excitement and lust, his groin throbbing intensely.

“Remus,” Fenrir whispered- his voice a purr.

“Fenrir,” he returned, using the wolf’s given name for the first time since he had arrived.

Neither moved, or said anything, each afraid to break the moment they were in. But it had to be, and so Remus stood- his smile still on his lips.

“I have a class tonight. I will come see you afterwards,” Remus said quietly.

The Alpha nodded and Remus turned, leaving the hut and quietly closing the door behind him. He saw Ravenna and smiled cheerfully, her smile telling that she knew exactly what was going on. She walked over, the sun dancing in her hair.

“The cub has come home to stay,” she stated.

“Yes, I’m staying. I uh, well, I think, well no; I know that I’m home. Fenrir and I…well, I think you already know.”

Ravenna nodded and smiled. “Yes, I know. Be careful though, Alpha is…he’s been hurting for a long time, be gentle with him.”

Remus chuckled. “I don’t think I could hurt him even if I did want to. As much as I loved Nymphadora, and Teddy, I don’t think I ever really felt at home with her. Teddy was the light that kept me going when we were on the run, but he isn’t here anymore and I can’t keep clinging to a memory.”

Ravenna nodded seriously. “What happened…well, we all know the story, it was horrific and no one should have to go through that. But as an Omega, you would be able to have cubs, if you so desired.”

“I know I can, it’s just…more reminding myself that being happy isn’t betraying them. And knowing that having my own cubs is not replacing Teddy.”

“Remus, you will never be able to replace Teddy, your first born is something special, but that is a time that has passed, and if you spend any more time dwelling on it, you and Alpha are not going to make it.”

Remus knew that and thanked her, preparing for his afternoon class with the cubs to practice their wand work. It was tough going and there were some mishaps, but nothing that he wasn't used to. He did owl Harry in the evening, asking many questions on how things were and if Draco was alright. 

He told his honorary godson about Fenrir and their potential life together. He wasn't sure of the response he would get but he was pleasantly surprised with the return owl and a simple note saying he would there later that night.

True to his word, Harry appeared just as the sun set, his still young face showing the barest hint of crow’s feet around the eyes.

“Well, Moony, your letter certainly caught my attention. Draco is doing well. He got a new position within the Ministry and is currently taking on some of the creature laws. He sends his regards. But that’s not why I’m here, tell me more about Greyback.”

Remus smiled. “It’s…sudden, I know. He went missing and I looked for him, no one else in the pack was able, and it felt like something I should do. He was caught by a hunter, and hurt, badly. Seeing him so beaten and scared, it woke something I didn’t know I’d been missing. The wolf recognised Fenrir as my Mate, as crazy as that sounds.”

Harry nodded understandingly. “There’s nothing wrong with that, Remus. I just want you to be careful. Fenrir Greyback has a history, and not a good one.”

“I know that, Harry. We’ve discussed most of it and I see no reason for him to lie to me. I can leave at any time but I don’t want to. The cubs here are so wonderful, such bright little furballs.”

Laughing, Harry watched one run across the grass. “Yes, I see what you mean, minus the fur of course. Are you sure this is what you want?”

Remus didn’t even need to think about it. “Yes, I’ve never been more certain of anything, Harry.”

“Alright, so long as you’re sure, that’s all I care about. Anyway, I need to get back to home. His son, Scorpius, is coming to stay for the night and he’s meeting me for the first time, so I need to get back and get cleaned up.”

“Okay. Stay in touch, Harry. I know I’ve lacked lately and I have no excuses, just…don’t lose contact.”

Harry promised he would owl more regularly now that Remus had a fixed address and disappeared with a pop, two footprints in the grass the only sign that he had even been there at all. The moon was almost fully risen and Remus made his way to Fenrir’s hut.

Knocking, he entered and was assaulted the second the door was in the jamb, a mouth on his and taking everything from him- even his very breath. Startled at first, Remus soon gave in and melted under the tongue questing in his mouth. 

When they broke apart, Remus was panting heavily. “This is new. I’ve not even been gone long.”

Fenrir’s eyes glowed in the weak light coming from the fire. “You’ve been gone much longer than that, my Mate.”

Remus recognised the flare of the bond between them, it never having been completed. “I know, but I’m home now.”

The Alpha nodded and dragged him to the chair, sitting and pulling Remus into his lap, simply wanting to hold him close. They talked until their eyes were heavy, and Fenrir dragged him to the bed, promising only to sleep.

As soon as his head touched the pillow Remus was out cold and snoring. When dawn lit the hut, Remus was alone and he chuckled. A note lay on Fenrir’s pillow, informing him that he had gone to the morning perimeter walk, had tried to wake Remus and given up when the younger wolf had remained asleep and oblivious.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was six months before anything serious happened, both too afraid to take that final step. There had been kissing and heavy petting, even oral, but nothing beyond that and Remus was growing frustrated with Fenrir- and himself.

The full moon hit and they roamed the night together, playing and enjoying the company of the cubs that were trying to find their howls. The noises were pitiful but adorable, their fur still fluffy in their young age.

The night wore on with Remus and Fenrir finding a small secluded area and curling up together to sleep, their head resting on the other’s midsection, their furred bodies fitting together comfortably.

When they woke, they were human and completely naked. Neither quite knew where to look, even though they had been naked together on numerous occasions in their explorations of each other’s bodies. 

“We uh, we should probably get back,” Remus croaked, his throat sore from their teaching the cubs how to howl.

“Yes, it would be wise. I don’t wish to be the findings of a search party in such a state of…well, nakedness.”

Remus laughed and they dashed back to their den, running into their respective huts and dressing. It had been a fun night and Ravenna shot him a wink when he came across her.

“What? I know that look. What happened?” He glared accusingly.

“You don’t remember? You spent half the night licking each other’s muzzles. It was actually rather adorable,” Ravenna teased.

Huffing, Remus stormed off though a smile twitched his lips. No doubt it had been adorable, especially to the mothers who had been so happy to see their Alpha finally settled down.

And settled down he was, Fenrir had spent more and more time involved with the pack and its day to day running instead of just taking a back seat. He played with the cubs which was something that he had never done before.

Over the time they had been developing their relationship Remus had been getting more and more broody, wanting to have a cub of his own again. He had reconciled that he would not be replacing Teddy, nothing could do that, but he wanted a family.

Their lack of forward motion in their relationship was frustrating him, and tonight, he planned to remedy that. Making sure that Fenrir was out doing his nightly perimeter check, Remus slipped into his hut and lit the fire, sitting in an armchair and waited for him to return.

The door opened and Remus looked up, a smile on his lips.

“Remus? What are you doing here?” Fenrir asked, surprise in his voice.

Remus grinned. “I came to see you, of course.”

Fenrir sat in the chair opposite and nodded, his eyes riveted to the open top two buttons of Remus’ shirt. “Any particular reason?”

“Yes, I missed you.”

Fenrir smiled gently and motioned Remus forward, dragging the wolf into his lap and kissing him softly, their mouths devouring each other in their hungry way. Remus’ body reacted, his jeans tightening and outlining his arousal at being near his Alpha and Mate.

As per, the Alpha broke their kiss, but Remus moved his lips to Fenrir’s throat, licking and nipping at the skin heatedly. A moan broke from Fenrir, highlighting how much he was enjoying the attention. 

Unbuttoning his shirt, Remus moved lower, biting and sucking over his chest and stomach, paying attention to his nipples until Fenrir was squirming and panting, his mouth slack and whimpering.

“Come to bed,” Remus whispered.

Expecting refusal, he was surprised when Fenrir agreed and stood, pulling him by the hand to his bedroom, shutting the door with a firm click and turned to Remus, his eyes burning in the light and he moved with almost feral movements.

Remus shivered in anticipation and reached out to finish undressing his lover. Fenrir let him remove the shirt and unfasten his trousers before his brain kicked in and he started undressing Remus, his movements furtive and hurried.

It was not the first time they had seen each other naked but this time seemed so much more important. Remus’ eyes travelled the naked expanse of skin and pushed Fenrir’s trousers down, chuckling at the exposure of the red tipped cock, pulsing and hard.

He found it incredibly exciting that his Mate went commando, it left him with easy access to his lover’s erection and made for the quick fumbles they had been having. Usually behind a tree, escaping their duties long enough to achieve release and a messy kiss.

Remus was pushed back onto the bed, his clothes quickly removed and a hot mouth closed over his cock, making his go cross-eyed with pleasure and whimper softly at the attention. “Yes!” He hissed.

Fenrir sucked and bobbed his head, the skilled tongue lapping at the thick vein underneath and causing his pleasure to sky rocket.

Soft sounds were coming from the Alpha as he made sure his Mate enjoyed himself, revelling in the taste of the length in his mouth and the cries of the wolf.

“Fen…Fen stop…stop…” He was too close.

But Fenrir ignored him and continued, making Remus arch and spill into his lover’s waiting mouth, crying out his name and slumping, completely boneless, on the sheets.

The Alpha kissed up his chest until he reached Remus’ mouth, making him taste himself on Fenrir’s tongue. It was a heady concoction- Fenrir’s natural taste combined with his own semen was something Remus found he enjoyed tasting on regular occasion.

“Fen, come on, I want to feel you inside me,” Remus murmured in his ear.

Fenrir smiled devilishly and nodded, reaching into a drawer and removing a jar of lubricant, his eyebrows waggling. “I’ve been wanting to take you for so long, so afraid that it was too soon and you would regret it.”

Remus laughed. “Merlin what a pair we are! I didn’t want to push the point because you’d been alone for so long, I thought you might change your mind.”

Fenrir kissed his jaw and smiled. “Well, we got here eventually.”

A blush stained Remus’ cheeks and he nodded. He had to admit that he was nervous as hell. Not only was it his first time with a man, it was the first time he’d had sex in years. Though he doubted it was a dance one could forget, he was unsure of what to do.

Fenrir took pity on him and moved between his legs. “Like this or on your hands and knees?”

The idea of Fenrir taking him from behind lit his blood and he shifted to get up eagerly. It amused the Alpha, most considered the position fucking like animals, but he was rather partial to it. 

“So sexy, on your knees and waiting for me. I know you’re excited, Remus. You’re already getting hard again.”

He blushed darker, the truth of the words slamming through him and he moaned loudly. Cool, wet fingers stroked over his anus and he inhaled sharply at the sensation. A fingertip circled until it finally pushed in.

Squirming in mild discomfort, he stilled when Fenrir grasped his hip and murmured for him to stay still. Remus followed the soft order and felt a second finger breach him, making him hiss at the burn of intrusion. 

“Hush, Remus. Try and relax, breathe deeply and push back onto my fingers.”

Doing as asked, Remus took a deep breath and moved his arse back, feeling Fenrir’s fingers slide in deeper, the burn gone and a mild feeling of fullness taking over. Fenrir’s fingers pulled back and pushed back in, pumping steadily. 

A spark of pleasure shot through Remus and he cried out, his arms shaking under the force. 

“Ah, I see we found your prostate,” Fenrir purred behind him.

The next few minutes made Remus a keening, panting, whining mess as Fenrir stroked his prostate over and over again. The fingers glided smoothly, leaving Remus feeling loose and relaxed. A third finger was pushed in, and though it burned mildly, it was not as much as with two.

The bed shifted behind Remus and something much thicker was pressed against his hole, something much blunter. There was pressure and then burning, stretching, as Fenrir pushed into his body. Remus winced and cried out in pain, trying to move away.

“Shh. Deep breath again and push back, Remus,” Fenrir soothed gently.

Obeying, Remus did and though it stung, it was less so and soon, Fenrir was thrusting slowly, filling Remus and making him moan softly, pushing back and begging for more.   
Hands grasped his hips, pulling him back to meet Fenrir’s thrusts, the speed increasing until the Alpha’s balls were slapping against his, his cock bouncing and smacking against the skin of his stomach obscenely.

His prostate was stimulated repeatedly, heat curling in his stomach as he grew closer to orgasm. “Faster,” he pleaded.

Their skin smacked together, sweat gathering and making it glisten in the light. Fenrir thrust harder until they were both panting with trying to hold out. Remus was first to cave, coming and screaming as he spurted, untouched, onto the sheets.

Fenrir’s cock was squeezed by Remus’ arse, triggering his own orgasm and he came in his lover, his seed spilling deep. They collapsed together on the bed, neither caring for the mess. Fenrir wrapped his arm around Remus’ waist and held him close, kissing his neck gently.

“Stay the night?”

“Of course,” Remus replied with a yawn. “I love you,” he murmured before falling asleep, exhausted, sated and happy.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Their relationship soared after that night, with them spending many a time in the woods, exploring new places to make love. Remus’ personal favourite was the time against one of the trees, and despite the bark having shredded his skin, it was completely worth it.

Six months of being together and Remus could not be happier. Well, he could, but he was about to be. Standing under the stars, he felt Fenrir sidle up to him, lips kissing the back of his neck in greeting. 

“Ravenna said you were looking for me?” He said quietly.

“Mmhmm. It’s a beautiful night, don’t you think?”

Fenrir nodded. “Yes, it is. The sky is clear and the stars burn brightly.”

Remus smiled. “Yes. I’d like to think that the ones I love are up there.”

“It is a comforting thought.”

Remus nodded and faced him, a smile playing on his lips. “Remember when you said you would never create another cub?”

Fenrir cocked his head to the side but nodded. “And I won’t. You are the only cub I’ve ever created and I have no plans to make more.”

“Well…that’s not strictly true.”

“I don’t follow.”

Remus pulled Fenrir’s hand to his stomach. “Sense it out for yourself.”

Fenrir sniffed at him until his face froze. Remus felt the beginnings of fear and worried that this was not something that the Alpha wanted. 

“Fen?”

“You are carrying?”

Remus nodded, on the verge of actually crying. “Yes…please tell me this is something you want?”

“What? Why would you think I don’t?”

“You’re just standing there…not smiling. What am I supposed to think, Fen?”

The Alpha relaxed and smiled. “Sorry, you shocked me, is all. A new cub in the den, and ours.”

Remus nodded and smiled, nuzzling against his neck. “I can tell you exactly when…”

Fenrir laughed at the suggestive tone and knew instantly. “Against the tree four weeks ago.”

“Yep. My favourite time so far, not including our first night together, but that one naturally takes top place and nothing will take over it.”

Remus kissed him softly and cupped his cheek. “You sure about this?”

Fenrir could have paused, made it drawn out, but he could sense that Remus was hanging by a thread and nodded. “Of course I am. I’ve never been surer of anything in my life. We   
will have this cub, and more, and be the family we’ve both wanted. And I will love you until the end of time, and beyond.”

Remus felt tears prick his eyes and swiped at them, muttering about being silly. “I love you, and I have done for a while now. And I’ll continue to. Come on, let’s go celebrate with the others, Ravenna is practically bursting with the need to tell everyone.”

Someone screamed in joy and there were footsteps thundering their way. “Looks like the wolf is outta the bag,” he laughed.

Remus took his hand and faced the people gathering to celebrate with them, finally feeling home and complete. He glanced at the stars once more and sent a silent message of love to the family he’d once had. He kissed Fenrir on the neck and went to enjoy the start of the family he had now, peace in his heart where there had been a hole and a cub being nurtured in his body.

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> The latest instalment of the A Series of Unfortunate Events collection is finished. I do hope you’ve all enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.
> 
> Leave a review = feed an author ;)


End file.
